1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a cooking toy, and particularly to a cooking toy that provides motions indicative of food preparation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The toy industry has, over the years, provided cooking toys which were utilized to simulate food preparation activities. Generally, such cooking toys included small-scale model of stoves, ovens and pots and pans.
However, the prior art generally does not provide cooking toys that provided motions that are indicative of food preparation. Thus, the prior art did not provide a cooking toy which produced motions indicative of food preparation. Further, the prior art failed to provide a cooking toy wherein different cooking utensils could be utilized for producing different motions indicative of food preparation.